<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Then there was you by Leviathaan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722318">Then there was you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathaan/pseuds/Leviathaan'>Leviathaan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Zed, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, Highschool Setting, M/M, Modern Setting, More tags to be added, Omega Kayn, Omegaverse, Popular kid zed, Troublemaker kayn, tsundere kayn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviathaan/pseuds/Leviathaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zed is soon turning twenty and his parents think its a good idea for him to find a spouse, so they've planned a meetup with a girl from a respected family of purebreed alphas. The younger brother of the girl goes to Zeds school, and is also the biggest troublemaker, what happens when he is the one that Zed always adverts his eyes to, rather than the girl his parents are hoping he ends up marrying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shieda Kayn/Zed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Then there was you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So now that you’re almost 20 your father and I have thought about if it isn’t soon time for you to find a mate, someone who will suit the family. Of course it should be a pureblood alpha and your father and I have already found someone suitable, what do you say to meeting them tomorrow, we will invite her and her family over for dinner, hmm?” I hear my mom say as I am staring at my soggy cereal, almost choking as she finishes her sentence.<br/>
“*Cough* I’m sorry, what?” I say coughing and having a hard time breathing as my face probably turns into a grape like colour.<br/>
“Well, like I said you are almost 20 so we think it’s a good idea for you to consider your future mate, so we have invited them for dinner here tomorrow. If I’m not mistaken her younger sibling goes to your school, their family name is Shieda.” My mom finishes and steps over to stand by the side of my dad.<br/>
“He is in the year below me and brings nothing but trouble, surely the other kid would be a similar case. Are you sure it’s a good idea bringing over the family for dinner?” I ask; not particularly interested in the topic of the conversation.<br/>
The rest of the morning goes by fairly quietly as my parents give up on discussing the matter further, probably realising they won’t get me to agree just because they repeat the same two sentences over and over again.</p>
<p>I already feel sluggish as I arrive at school. The sky is dull and covered in grey clouds, as a light shower pours down from the sky. It isn’t enough to soak my clothes but enough to be annoying. There are barely any students at the main entrance, and the light in the halls is dimmed. The entire school looks like a ghost town, that’s what I get for arriving early, I think to myself. Having my earbuds in I don’t notice the figure approaching me from behind, I first notice them when I feel a pull in my shoulder. Turning around I see a familiar face, a face that I kind of didn’t feel like putting up with this early in the morning. I took my left earbud out signalling that I had shifted  my attention to the person now standing in front of me. The normally cheerful me let’s out an exasperated sigh as words finally exit my mouth.</p>
<p>“What do you want from me, Xander?” I ask with a sigh escaping my lips yet again. “What’s up with your sour face, wrong leg out of the bed this morning? But for real, what’s the matter, you seem exhausted and it’s a bit early to be that already.” He says patting my shoulder in a friendly manner and flashing a smile to me as he guides us over to our lockers.</p>
<p>“You know the trouble kid Shieda right?” Xander nods looking confused as we’ve never really spoken about him before. “Well my parents are trying to get me engaged with his older sister, so yeah I got that going for me.” I shrug at the last sentence and I just see Xanders face with his mouth agape. </p>
<p>“Your parents can’t be serious here, now can they. Do they know of her brother?” He says barely intelligible due the pace he is speaking at. “Well my parents want me to marry a respectable alpha, and supposedly his sister is an alpha, and their father is working as the CEO for a well respected business company. But I think that I will just meet up with her and her family tomorrow, and politely turn the offer down. At the moment I don’t really feel like busying myself with the idea of marrying right now.” I reply as I punch in the code for my locker and take out my books for my first classes of the day.</p>
<p>“I think you’ll figure it out man, wish you the best of luck but I better get going I promised Lycia that I’d help her with some homework before the first lesson. You know how she is, always doing everything at the last possible minute.” He says as he slams his locker shut and gets going on his way to our friend Lycia’s classroom. She was one of the annoying girls who would act all bitchy until she would get things her way, and Xander would always be the first to break of us two. She is a nice girl, but sometimes just way too stubborn for her own good. </p>
<p>I shut my own locker as I start making my way towards my first class. First thing I see as I turn the corner to the corridor my class is on, is a bloody fist being swung at someone's face. I grimace at the scene portrayed before my eyes. The person being beaten up isn’t just some small frail kids that are usually the ones who get bullied, but one of the guys from the football team, I recognise him but I do not know his name and I’ve only ever spoken with him when my friends hang out with the footballers. </p>
<p>I look to the person with the bloody fist who is about to collide yet again with the jaw of the football player. Long bangs cover their face but I still recognise who it is, the blue stripe in their bangs giving it away to anyone who doesn’t know who it is. The scene in front of me; Kayn beating up one of the players from the football team, and it doesn’t even look like the other guy got one hit on Kayn. I run over to stop what is currently going on, but before I reach them a loud slam sounds as another fist collides with the poor guys face and he is pushed into the plaster wall behind him; which is now indented.</p>
<p>I stand there kinda awkwardly a couple of meters away from the two, my mouth agape not knowing what to say, I close my mouth and open it again to try and say something, but I just end up like a fish out of water. I see the boy in front of me turn his head to face the speechless me. He does not look one bit happy, in fact he looks rather furious. His brows are closely knitted together in a stern frown and if looks could kill, I would be laying on the floor at this current moment. He turns his head to look at the guy he had previously hit, lets go of his hair that he was clutching to make sure his head was upright.</p>
<p>“Next time you say anything about my sister I will make sure you won’t be able to run after that little ball you’re oh so fond of, ever again.” He snarls at the guy that is leaning against the wall heaving to make sure he is breathing. Kayn gets up and starts walking away. I don’t know what had happened between the two of them, or what he had said about his sister but one thing I’m sure of is that I do not wish to get on his bad side if I do end up getting engaged to his sister.</p>
<p>Without thinking I run after the slender man grabbing his arm before he disappears down the quiet corridor. He shoots me another glare as he tries to shake off my grip on his arm, but somehow I don’t let go of his arm. </p>
<p>“What do you want.” He says in a low voice, this time the thick anger that coated his tone had seemed to lighten. I didn't seem like he was angry at me, but he didn’t seem to be in a cheerful mood either. “Your hand, it’s gonna get infected if you don’t do something about it, I’ll take you to the nurses office, they shouldn’t be here so early in the morning.” I said gesturing to his busted knuckles. I tugged on his arm, he tried to protest by tugging back, but quickly gave up as he probably wasn’t up for yet another fight so early in the morning.</p>
<p>We walked in silence, him slightly behind me as I tugged his arm with me guiding him to the nurses office. As expected it was empty, most of the time there was no need for the nurses to meet in early in the mornings as few students were at the school. I found the necessary tools; a wad of cotton, disinfectant and some gauze. Before proceeding with the cleaning of the wound I sat the younger boy down in one of the chairs and I washed my hands. I took the small wad of cotton and dipped it in the solution. Carefully I started to clean the wound as I heard a hiss coming from above me. “Sorry.” I mumble as I continue with dabbing the cotton on the fresh wound.</p>
<p>“Well there isn’t really much you can do about it. It’s gonna hurt no matter what, and this is better than leaving it open to infections like you said earlier.” I glance up to see a small smile on his face which I return and he just scowls back. “You know, you don’t have to keep that ‘bad boy’ facade up all the time, it’s ok to show a different side to people. Oh well, it’s not for me to decide, you do you.” I say picking up the gauze to start wrapping his knuckles. </p>
<p>“It’s a bit tight, could you do it looser, it feels like my fingers will fall off if I would have to wear this for more than 30 minutes.” He mumbles ignoring my previous comment about his facade. I guess I’ll leave it be for now. </p>
<p>“Oh shit sorry, to be honest this is my first time doing this so I don’t really know what I’m actually doing. But I still think this is better than letting it be, despite my shitty job at wrapping up your knuckles.” I explain as I try to re-wrap the gauze around his knuckles. “Dude chill, it’s fine, I just appreciate that you’re going out of your way to help me even though I probably look like the bad guy from your perspective.” He says almost in a bit of a panicked voice, which seemed odd, but not wanting to ask into something that had nothing to do with me, I let it go.</p>
<p>After a couple of minutes in silence I finish up my work and put back the tools in the cupboards where they belong. The silence lays thick in the room, like one of those blankets on hotels that's scratchy and way too warm to actually be comfortable. The only sound in the room is the clock that is quietly ticking along to the same rhythmic beat. I turn around to look at Kayn who is just sitting in the same chair with closed eyes.</p>
<p>“Everything all right?” I ask with a voice a bit quieter than normal, he opens his eyes to look where the sound came from, he quickly scans the room when his eyes land on me. He stares just for a second before opening his voice, but the expression on his face made him look like he was choosing his next words carefully. His head leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and crossing his arms tightly across his chest. A deep sigh escapes his mouth as he opens his mouth to finally speak.</p>
<p>“I’m grand, I just beat up a guy for calling my  sister names, then some random dude interferes with my issues, but not overstepping any of his boundaries. He offers his help even though he just saw me beat the shit out of someone and I probably look like the biggest dickward ever.” he pauses for just what seems like a second too long. “Why did you bother helping me anyways?” His gaze shifts to the floor obviously embarrassed by his earlier confession.</p>
<p>“Cause you looked like you needed help with figuring things out. I don’t agree with what course of actions you decided to take, but I’m not one to control what you do and how you handle certain situations, I just thought that maybe I could help.” I say scratching my nape as I glance down at the tips of my feet not really wanting to look Kayn in the eye.</p>
<p>“Help me?” He said in a slightly angry tone. “You don’t want to help me, you want to get rid of the troublemaker in the school. The teachers got you to do this didn’t they? You’re just a goodie two shoes who wants to please the teachers and make sure you always stay on their good side so you never can get in trouble. This isn’t about helping me because you actually think there is something you can do, this is just you trying to make a rep for yourself. Whatever man I’m out of here, thanks for patching me up.” He picks up his bag and gets up from the chair scurrying out of the room. Before the door slams shut a quick “Next time just look the other way.” is mumbled, and with that I’m sitting alone in the nurse's office, jaw hung low, just standing there not being able to comprehend what just happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First chapter of "Then there was you", I also currently have a self insert spirit blossom thresh fic in the works and some SettxAphelios, but please let me know what you think of this, more chapters to come apologies if im slow at writing tho, and please remember to leave kudos if you enjoyed the story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>